


Justice Appointed

by PhantomTarot



Series: What Makes A Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As I Write, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst?, Author is drunk on power of tags, Current Aus:, Fluff, Grillby is Food God, Here be puns, Hurt/Comfort, Muffet is Sweets Goddess, Multi, Sans doesn't know when to stop pressing buttons, The Reality Machine strikes again!, Undertale aus, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MORTAL, You disagree? Fite me, irregular updates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTarot/pseuds/PhantomTarot
Summary: In which the crypt maker multiverse machine is active, Sans keeps pressing buttons and JUSTICE burns alongside DETERMINATION.
Series: What Makes A Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652317
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Jupiter in the Kitchen

_ The door was open. _

Sans knew that open doors were common signs of a break in and made her anxious. He made that mistake only once and after she had snuck up on him, gun in hand and poised to shoot, he hadn’t tried it again. She hadn’t pulled a gun on him again either, if only out of sheer self-preservation and for the sake of Papyrus. Keeping this in mind, Reyna quietly closed the door to her cruiser and pulled the gun from her holster, fully prepared to put the fear of law-enforcement into the asshole who had the gall to invade her home. She crept in under the light of the full moon, silently avoiding all the creaky spots of the old home with knowledge born from her rebellious teen years. She bypassed the living room, seeing no one, and was about to enter the dining room when suddenly there came a noise from the kitchen. 

_ ‘There you are, you bastard,’  _ thought Reyna, muscles tensing in preparation for a confrontation. 

She inched forward in the gloom, gun poised to shoot at a moment's notice when she suddenly came face to chest with what looked to be Sans. Alarmed at the implications of pointing a gun at her friend, Reyna quickly relaxed her stance, dropping her gun and switching on the safety before holstering it. She was mortified, avoiding looking into Sans’ face to see the  **judgement** there.  **(Yes, Author made a Judge pun, be prepared for many more. Haven’t you seen the title? This is the last time I’ll bold it though. I’m just warning my non-pun lovers.)**

“Sans, I’ve told you not to leave the doors open, you know how I feel about- Is that my death by chocolate cake? Dude, I made that for the barbeque we’re having this weekend. This is the third time this week you’ve been in my fridge! Do I need to tell Papyrus that you’ve been binge raiding my fridge?” she said as she fluttered around the kitchen, cleaning up the dozens of empty food packets that littered the counter space. 

“You.. made… it?” came the reply, slow, deep, rumbling, and so unlike the Sans she knew that Reyna  _ finally  _ looked up. She was greeted by a large hole and a singular red eye light, his face achingly familiar but different all the same. Looking at him she knew, without a doubt, that  _ Bobo the Fool and his reality fuckery had struck again. _

“ _ Oh sweetheart, _ ” Reyna breathed, hand reaching out as she stood on her tiptoes to caress below where the old wound lay. Surprising both her and himself, the skeleton in her kitchen leant into the warm touch of her tiny hand. “Do you need medical attention?” she asked, mentally running through a list of monster healers she could call, even as she looked over her kitchen for signs of a fight. All she could see were the empty food packages littering the countertops and floor. Holding her hand to his face, the massive skeleton shook his head in the negative, his eyelight never once leaving her face. Her face fell in response, but she said no more on the subject, sensing that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“You must have been pretty hungry huh?” he nodded in the affirmative before releasing her hand and pushing the remaining half of the cake toward her. She softened in response before slowly reaching for a knife from the chopping block as she spoke again. 

“Tell you what, let me cut a sliver of this and you can eat the rest. I can make another tomorrow. Sounds good?” He opened his mouth, his face twisting in the same way her Sans’ did when he was about to protest. She quickly spoke again, cutting him off before he could make a sound. 

“I insist.” she said, as she cut off a sliver to save for her dessert that night, sliding it neatly into a clean container she took from the drying rack. The strange pair sat in silence for a moment as the skeleton devoured the rest of the cake. He licked his phalanges clean when he was done, before looking up at Reyna unblinkingly. 

"Are you still hungry?" 

"...Yes." he rumbled. She smiled in response. 

"I have some steaks in the fridge and you're tall. Grab me the spices and seasonings I need, clean up the food packets, and I'll make you as much steak as you like. Deal?" The giant nodded an affirmative before tacking on an additional reply. 

“For my bro too?” came his rumbling deep voice. 

“Sure if you like. I have enough in here to feed entire hoards for the barbeque so it’s really no trouble. I get the feeling I’m going to have to cancel anyway, I always have to when my Sans inevitably does something stupid. So what do I call you, big guy? I'm assuming Bobo the Fool- I mean my Sans by the way- pulled you from somewhere with that machine of his."

"Horror. They call me Horror." said the skeleton after a pause, a bit of shame and anger coloring his features. She paused with the steaks in hand.

"_Horror. _They named you **_Horror._** " A nod yes was her only answer. She was filled with a need for JUSTICE. 

"Did you have any say in this?" A shake of his head 'no' came and a look of fury crossed her face.

"Well what about Jupiter? It might be a bit insensitive but the other day I was watching a space documentary and your eyelight reminds me of the storm on the planet. It's also red. Besides, Jupiter was the Roman god of thunder and big guy, let me tell ya, have you got a deep ass voice. If thunder had a voice you'd be it, I think."

A thoughtful look crossed his battered face. "Jupiter is good.'' She beamed, bright and happy, and patted the newly christened Jupiter's arm.

"Well come on big guy, let's cook some steak. You like green beans?" 


	2. Spanish Turtles and A Surprise Crypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Tis I, PhantomTarot back with another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy!

“You know, you seem pretty chill. Even my Sans, fool that he is,- _ oh pass me the salt, it's on the third shelf to the left _\- wasn’t as chill as you when we first met and he started renting my garage. He was actually super paranoid.”

Jupiter gave a loud snort.

Encouraged, Reyna chatted on. “I mean, it was back in the early days of monster rights and such so I get he’d be worried I might try something, but he was beyond paranoid and more than a little casually threatening. We even once had a Mexican standoff in the living room because he left the door open and I thought I’d been robbed, so I came in with my gun. And well, if you’re anything like my Sans you know just what a **b a d i d e a** that is. He chucked me into a wall and I shot at him by accident because of the impact and things went from bad to worse. It was like the Cold War in this house and the sheer amount of paranoia in this house was suffocating. We kept thinking the other would do something despicable. Paps was our go between for months because neither of us could stay in a room together. Eventually, we stopped only because our Papyrus sat us down and had us talk it out with him in a mediator position. Good ol’ Paps is a cinnamon roll, I swear. The guy could be a saint with how much passive-aggressive bullshit he had to put up with those first few months. _ ¡__Ay carajo! _ I almost forgot the butter. Can you pass me it? It's in the fridge, third shelf.”

Jupiter swiftly moves to the fridge and tosses over the butter. As Reyna tosses the butter in the pan he mouths the words “Ay carajo” to himself in confusion.

“What.. does that mean?” he rumbles out and watches as Reyna’s brow furrows before it smooths out. 

“What? _ ¿__Ay carajo _ ? It means ‘Ah hell’ in Spanish. Have you not heard Spanish before? Sans and Papyrus hadn’t either until they left the Underground and met me. Gerson was surprisingly fluent, even if his Spanish was a bit outdated.” Realization came like a bolt of lightning. _ Surely it couldn’t be so. Jupiter can’t still be- _ Reyna would ask. Reyna would ask, if only for her piece of mind because _ surely Jupiter couldn’t still trapped down in that Hell Pit _. Maybe Jupiter was sheltered on the surface?

“Jupiter sweetheart, were you still Underground when Sans and his reality fuckery dragged you here?” Reyna sets the green beans on low heat and checks on the steaks before turning to the skeleton in anticipation. ‘_Please let us not be condemning him to that horrid cave. By the stars, let him be free already_.’ Thankfully, the universe was not so cruel as to let him continue to suffer. 

As Reyna flitted about the kitchen cleaning countertops and keeping an eye on their food, Jupiter recounted what had occurred in the Underground and the events that had led to their delayed freedom. Frisk’s journey and abandonment, the consistent resets, the uprisings, Undyne’s rule, the eating of the fallen humans- Jupiter spared Reyna no detail that he could recall. His deep baritone rumbled amidst the sounds of the massive portions of food being cooked as he told his story. While Jupiter no longer possessed the Judge abilities due to his injury, six months on the surface and the feel of the soul burning strongly, loudly, and brightly within Reyna’s chest told him honesty would be his best hope and his deadliest weapon. Heh, he couldn’t wait to see Classic’s face when he realized just who the little cop would be seeking JUSTICE for. That judgemental bastard. He clenched his fists tight, the bone of his palms creaking with the strength of his ire. How dare he-

“Jupiter, I want to hug you. Is that ok?” comes Reyna’s voice, and he hesitates, the rage clearing as he tilts his head to the side. Keeping quiet, he listens closely to the soul the little human has, he keeps his head tilted as he nods once, and that’s all the affirmation Reyna needs to swoop in arms outstretched. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. The world hasn’t been very fair to you has it?” her stomach rumbles and the large skeleton stiffens in her hold at the organ’s untimely growl. Still saddened, Reyna lets go, oblivious to her large guest’s puzzlement over the noise.

“Now, let's finish all this food so we can eat. I don’t know about you but I feel like I could eat a whole cow after my shift at work.”

The rest of the pair’s time is spent in silence interspersed with Reyna’s requests for final ingredients and plates. Soon, both are sitting down to a warm meal with an enormous third helping on a warming plate for an absent brother. The hush over the table is broken only by the scraping of utensils on plates. Once they both have eaten their fill, the plates are lifted and dessert is served for Reyna as they finish before there is a need for conversation once again.

There comes a clatter from the living room, and both human and skeleton turn to take notice. Sans was creeping around in her living room. From her vantage point in the dining room, Reyna could count 5 skeletons other than her Sans and Papyrus. _ Bobo the Fool had really fucked up this time _. Jupiter moved to rise from the table, presumably to greet his brother and bring his attention to the food, but Reyna intervened. She stretched out a hand, a finger on her lips, as she could see Sans had cottoned on to the fact that she was home. He went to the window, looking around, hoping against hope that her car wasn't there. It was. Blue sweat started beading on his boney head. Reyna inhaled and whistled, the sound loud in the silence. Sans slowly turned around, a nervous permagrin in place. It froze, and slowly turned to protective fury when he saw just who was at the table beside her. Reyna smiled, slow and angry. 

"_ Yo Bobo the Fool, you done fucked up this time huh? _”


End file.
